Arturo
Arturo is an artist living in Rapture and the owner of The Gallery of the Artist's Struggle on High Street. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' It had come to the attention of private detective Booker DeWitt and his client Elizabeth, that the owner of The Gallery of the Artist's Struggle was invited to Sander Cohen's The Business of Rapture is Business, hosted on New Year's Eve of 1958 in Cohen's, Arturo being a sponsor. As they were not on the guest list, they did not have the required Invitation Mask to enter the club, which they needed to acquire information on the whereabouts of Sally, a missing young girl. They realize that no one will give over such an exclusive invitation and thus they had to resort to thievery. Arturo can be found behind the counter of the gallery, reading the Rapture Tribune, when DeWitt and Elizabeth enter the gallery. While DeWitt heads to the back room to search for the mask, Elizabeth detracts Arturo by pretending to be a customer, enthusiastic to learn about art. Arturo, being an expert, presents Sander Cohen's "Miasma" and an unnamed abstract work. Elizabeth, pretending to be impressed upon his art knowledge, asks if Arturo can show her some of his own work and as requested, he takes Elizabeth to his own painting. Acting overwhelmed, Elizabeth asks if she can come back tomorrow for further education, as she and DeWitt leave the gallery. If The Artist's Struggle is the last business the player enters (after The Golden Rule and Rapture Records), the Invitation Mask will be found here, forcing the player to steal it from Arturo. Quotes Welcome *"Why hello. It's quite a breakthrough…" *"Take your time. Take it all in." *"Good day." *"If there's anything I can do…" *"Be right with you." *"Please come in." *"Just a moment." *"Wonderful to see you." *"Bonjour!" Grift *'Shopkeeper:' "Interesting, isn't it? An original Sander Cohen. He calls it "Miasma"." *'Elizabeth:' "I'm sorry, but I know precious little about art." *'Shopkeeper:' "How does it make you feel?" *'Elizabeth:' "I don't want to open my mouth for fear of what foolishness might tumble out." *'Shopkeeper:' "Would you like me to tell you what it means?" *'Elizabeth:' "Oh, would you? Oh, I would like so much to understand." *'Shopkeeper:' "In this piece, Cohen intended to show us the struggle of the great man — condemned to breathe the swampy air of the parasite." *'Elizabeth:' "You see all that in that little picture?" *'Shopkeeper:' "Yes, in fact — now did your companion go…" *'Elizabeth:' "Oh, what's this one? Oh, please, it's so beautiful… what does it mean?" *'Shopkeeper:' "Oh, my dear, that is something truly extraordinary… Shall I explain?" *'Elizabeth:' "Oh, yes, please! Tell me everything! You're so knowledgeable… Why, you must be an artist yourself…" *'Shopkeeper:' "Oh… ''[''laughs]'' I dabble… but I'm no Sander Cohen…''" *'Elizabeth:' "Do you have anything of your own that you could show me?" *'Shopkeeper:' "Well… yes… right over here…" *'Elizabeth:' "You've given me so much to think about… I feel a trifle swoony… Would you mind if I returned tomorrow for further education?" *'Shopkeeper:' "I shall be here at your service. Until tomorrow." Gallery BaS1 ArtistStruggle2.png|"Be right with you." Artist's Struggle View From Behind Counter.png|''A view from behind the desk.'' BaS1 Scripted Elie & Shopkeeper.png|''Arturo giving Elizabeth an art lecture.'' Behind the Scenes *Arturo's name is never stated in-game, but he is named as such in the audio files. *Arturo's voice actor, Liam O'Brien, also provided the voice for Ray Lardner.Liam O'Brien on IMDb References Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Characters